Grieving with Death
by Ladycat21201
Summary: If Kelly had still been alive, how would things play out for the crew if she died protecting her fellow NCIS agent? The telling of the story and the reactions of each member. First Story.
1. Grieving

"Come on Kells, I wouldn't have assigned this to you and DiNozzo if you weren't ready. Just get in and get out. Understand?" Gibbs says over the radio.

"Ok dad." She says. Tony grabs her shoulder. "Come on, this is easy stuff." He jokes. "If you get one scratch on ya, I'll give you a hundred bucks ok?" Kelly laughs. "Deal."

"Alright, coast is clear. Proceed." McGee radios. Tony nods and looks at Kelly. She puts up two fingers and nods. Tony breaks down the door and Kelly goes in. "Clear!" She yells. "Told ya." Tony laughs and goes to a small wooden box.

"Uh boss I think we were fooled. There's nothing here." Tony whines. "Great." Kelly moans. "Dad, what now? Dad, dad!" Kelly rubs her face. "Damn, we lost connection." "Come on, lets get out of here." Tony suggests.

"Kelly, DiNozzo?!" Gibbs yells. "McGee." He says angrily. "The uh signal was dropped. But I don't see how that's possible, unless. Oh no." McGee types quickly on his computer when Jenny and Ziva enter the room. "Almost done?" Jenny asks. "We lost signal." Gibbs turns to McGee. "McGee!" "Someone's interfering. I, I don't know how though." Ziva steps forward. "Why? No one knew about this besides NCIS." "Well somethings going on, and whoever is responsible doesn't want us to know what." McGee sighs. "McGee, my agent and my daughter are in there, so you better do something damnit!" "Boss, I'm trying!"

"And here." The sound turns back on just in time to hear a gunshot. Gibbs stands and throws off his head set. "Ziva, come on!" He walks out of MTAC and Ziva follows. McGee slams his head on the desk. Jenny stares blankly at the head set.

"Tony!" Ziva yells. She runs into the room. She whispers something unrecognizable in Hebrew. Gibbs enters the room. Tony is huddled over Kelly. She has a bullet threw her forehead, just like so many agents before her. "Boss, I-I tried to protect her. She pushed me out of the way." Gibbs kneels down and takes his daughter in his arms. "Kells, how could you do this to me?" He whispers. "Call- call Ducky." "But Gibbs." Ziva begins. "Do it! Ziva please." Ziva nods and pulls out her phone.

"Dr. Mallard." "Ducky, it's Ziva." "Oh hello Ziva, did everything go well with Tony and Kelly?" He says. "Not- not exactly." She says sadly, beginning to explain the tragic event.

**

**Eh so? It's a nice one-shot. I will have more from the different members on their reactions on her death. Now keep in mind in my head Kelly if very much alive, until now. The reactions will be a little like Kate's, with the whole seeing the dead person and all.


	2. Abby

Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?

Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry

And everything, it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today

Will you think that you're all alone

When no one's there to hold your hand?

"First Kate, then Cassidy, now you Kelly. I can't do this!" I yell. "Abby, sweetie." Someone coos.

I look up and see Kelly. Beautiful Kelly in that black dress I bought her for her birthday last year. The bullet whole not there. "I'm so sorry Abby." She whispers. "DiNozzo should have protected you. He could have done something." I say harshly.

I know deep down Tony couldn't have done anything but it feels better to blame him. "No he couldn't and you know it. Don't blame him." I nod slowly. "Abby don't let my death control you, you have to be there for my dad." "Oh Gibbs." I realize. "Yeah." She whispers.

I sink lower in my chair. "You are a great girl." "I was. I'm dead Abby." "But- but you shouldn't be." I start to cry. I cry for me, and for Gibbs and for Kelly and for everyone who lost a friend today. "Abby I want you to go to my desk and open the second drawer from the top. There's a box. I want you to keep that box and what's in it. Ok?" "Ok Kelly." I start to walk out of my lab as I see her disappear.

"Bye Abbs." She says. "Bye." I whisper as the elevator doors close. I take down my pigtails, not intending to wear them for a long time.

I wonder what Kelly wants me to have, if there is really anything there at all.

Song: Permanent

Artist: David Cook


	3. Ziva

Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend

What happened

"Ziva, there's nothing you could've done, you know that." Kelly whispers. I shake my head. "I could have been there. It should have been Tony and me! Not you!" I slam my hand into the glass of the bathroom.

"Damnit!" I turn and stare at Kelly. My imagination is in overdrive. She has on those black pants and black tank-top we found her in. That damn bullet hole very present. "Hey, what happened to the strong woman we all see ever day?" She asks.

"You are my friend." "Were. I'm dead now." She says quietly. "You shouldn't be. Gibbs shouldn't have to loose his daughter, it seems as if he just found you." " I know. Protect him, ok?" She asks.

"Of course." I promise her. I will keep that promise I say to myself as I walk out of the bathroom. Kelly fading away.

"Ziva what happened to you hand?" McGee asks. I only nod my head and sit at my desk. Let them see my pain, what I do when I don't know what to do. I look to DiNozzo's desk but he isn't there. I'm surprised McGee is here at all. "She's really gone." I whisper. McGee nods sadly walks over closer to me and falls against the wall.

"Tell my sister I love her." I whisper.

Song: Who Knew

Artist: P!nk


	4. McGee

She doesn't look, she doesn't see

Opens up for nobody

Narrow line, she can't decide

Everything short of suicide

Something's scratching

Its way out

Something you want

To forget about

"I guess I wont' be able to show you how to hack into the FBI huh Kells?" I say mainly to myself. "Guess not, I really wanted to learn." She says.

I jump a little. "Am I going crazy?" "No, well I hope not." She says again. That she is Kelly. I turn to my right and see her in the outfit she wore the first time I met her. A blue t-shirt, black cargo pants and her old black converse. Her NCIS hat barely covering up the bullet whole in her forehead.

"You were a great friend Tim." She whispers. "I'm gonna miss you." I whisper back. "I know." She begins to fade away as Ziva steps out of the ladies room with her hand bleeding.

"Ziva what happened to you hand?" I ask. She only nods slightly and sits at her desk. "She's really gone." Ziva whispers. I nod sadly and walk over closer to her, slumping against the wall. I see Kelly behind Ziva. "Help my dad all you can, ok?" I nod and smile. She smiles and fades away again, probably for the last time.

"I'll help Tony too."

Song: Little House

Artist: The Fray


	5. Tony

Why'd you have to go and let it die?

In too deep and out of time.

Hearts gone cold and hands were tied.

Why'd you have to go and let it die?

"Anthony DiNozzo I know you aren't imagining me in this" My Kelly says. I look away from the park bench and see her in a white wedding dress. "I wanted to marry you." I say. "I would've said yes." She whispers, grabbing my hand.

"This shouldn't have happened, I should have protected you." I take out the black box in my pocket and open it to look at the black diamond ring. "It's amazing." She whispers.

"I know, you would've looked good in it. Miss almost Kelly DiNozzo." "I wanted to be her." She says.

"Take care of my dad." "I will Kells, I would die for him." " Hey, Tony, don't be doing dangerous stuff so you might die. It's not your time."

"I know. But how can I love anyone else?" I say. She smiles sadly. "You will find someone else, and love them, probably more then me." "That's not possible." I say angrily. "It is and you know it." She says. I stand up.

"Go back to NCIS, be with everyone. Please, for me." "I'd do anything for you Kells." "I know. I had you wrapped around my finger since the day we met." "You still do." I says. I begin to walk back to NCIS as she fades away, taking my heart with her. "I love you Kelly." I whisper. I almost think I heard her say 'I love you too.'

Song: Let It Die

Artist: The Pretenders


	6. Gibbs

Shadows linger

Only to my eye

I see you, I feel you

Don't leave my side

It's not fair

Just when I found my world

They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." She whispers. "I know Kells. It's not your fault. This is all my fault." "No it's not!" She yells.

I look at her sitting next to me. The bullet hole drawing my eyes to her forehead. "I love you dad. I miss you already." She laughs sadly.

"I-I don't know what I'm going to do without you." I say sadly. My little girl, taken from me again, this time for good. "You have to be strong for the team. Take care of them. Make sure Tony knows I love him. Ok?" She says. I chuckle.

"You guys really loved each other huh?" "He was going to propose daddy." "Can't imagine Tony doing that." "Finish that damn boat too." "Without you?" I ask. "Yeah, without me. I'll be with mom, Kate, and Cassidy." "Tell your mother I love her." "Of course dad." She stares at me for a moment.

"Hey when you clean my desk, let someone take it. I don't want you guys just staring at it ok?" "I don't know if I can do that Kells."

"You have to dad, or none of you will move on." "What if I don't want to move on!" I yell. She shrinks back. "You're going to have to. Trust me. I love you" She whispers. "Love you too kid." I close my eyes. When I reopen them she's gone. My sweet Kelly, gone. I don't think I can stay in MTAC forever.


End file.
